Break the rules
by mixkst
Summary: College AU. Blaine had one and only rule when he went to college: don't fall in love with your roommate. Mike Chang made that rule very hard to follow. Mike/Blaine SLASH !


The one and only rule Blaine set for himself when he left for college was quite simple and a wise one: don't fall in love with your roommate. And he followed it quite easily at first. His roommate was an Asian guy, a nice and quiet one, studious and very tidy—something that Blaine really appreciated. His roommate's name was Michael, although he preferred to be called Mike, and they didn't interact much for the first few days. Blaine was by no means shy, but starting college is kind of intimidating and it took him some time to get acclimated.

But when they started to talk about more than just college stuff, about themselves, their childhood, Mike and he really clicked and things went smoothly from that point on. They shared some classes and, since they were roommates, inevitably spent most of their time together. They met other freshmen of course, and over the first semester they had constituted their own tight group of friends.

When came the second semester, things got a little out of hand. Blaine got closer and closer to Mike, to the point where it was easy to state that they were best friends. And the more Blaine learned about Mike, from his incredible dancing to his little quirks, the closer he was to crossing the line set between friendship and love. To make things clear, Blaine had noticed early on how attractive Mike was. Walking in on Mike shirtless certainly got him hot and bothered. And if he occasionally dreamt about doing the nasty with his roommate, he kept it to himself.

As far as Blaine knew, Mike was straight. Not that he saw Mike dating or sleeping with any girls but he knew better than assuming otherwise. So when he woke up one morning in bed with one Michael Chang completely wrapped around him, Blaine was confused. To say the least. He could barely remember last night, it was all a blur and his head was throbbing. As college students, they couldn't possibly avoid the parties, it was just not conceivable. As he tried to roll around in Mike's arms, Blaine realized they were both naked. Well, almost naked. He could feel so much of Mike's bare skin that they might as well have been. They were both in their underwear, and Mike had one leg over Blaine's and his arms were hugging Blaine tightly to his chest. Had they…They couldn't have, could they? Blaine panicked, trying to recall last night's events but in vain. He could only remember the frat house they went to, brief images of him dancing, singing and then nothing. Nada. But being in Mike's arms, it felt absolutely divine, Blaine had to admit. If only he weren't so hung over, he probably would've enjoyed it a lot more.

"Hey."

Blaine turned to look at Mike, who was awake and smiling. Awake and not freaking out. Awake and not moving one inch away from Blaine's body.

"Hey," Blaine greeted back, heart speeding up in his chest as thoughts raced around his head. What was going on? Why was Mike so calm? Why did he look so content? They just woke up together, near naked, all tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs. Mike had all the reasons in the world to freak out—hell, Blaine was freaking out. This was most likely the one and only chance he got to be that _intimate _with Mike.

"Did we…?" Mike trailed off, the question obvious enough to be left incomplete.

"I…I don't—I don't know, I don't think so," Blaine blurted out awkwardly, trying to place some distance between himself and Mike. "To be honest, I don't remember much of last night."

"Me neither," Mike rolled on his back, his face completely unreadable. Blaine made a mental note not to play poker against him. He got out of bed, scrubbing his face tiredly and then running his fingers through his chaotic hair as he tried to come up with something to say. He had to say something.

"I just…I'm sorry, Michael, please know that I would _never _attempt anything weird toward you," Blaine almost pleaded, hoping that his best friend wouldn't take this situation the wrong way and think Blaine was some kind of perv' who took advantage of drunken guys.

"Blaine, you don't have to—"

"I mean, I was _drunk_, you saw me, right? And you know how fast it goes to my head," Blaine cut him off, his mind having switched to overdrive and the mental dam had broken, letting the words run out freely.

"Blaine—"

"Please forgive me? If it makes you feel any better, I'm almost a 100% positive that we did not in fact have sex—"

Blaine was interrupted in his rant by Mike crashing their lips together, hands cupping Blaine's face. Blaine remained unresponsive for a few seconds, his lips still against Mike's. When his brain switched back on, he instinctively returned the kiss, seeing how Mike wasn't planning to remove his lips. The kiss was messy and all Blaine could taste was the lingering alcohol that tainted their breaths. But it was still the best kiss Blaine's ever experienced. It was his first kiss with Mike.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Mike breathed out when they pulled away to catch their breath, his forehead resting against Blaine's.

"Wait, does this mean you're…?" Blaine could only think of saying and he immediately regretted his tackiness. That was the least romantic thing he could've possibly said.

"Yes, Blaine," Mike grinned, his arms snaking around Blaine's waist. "I'm gay, and I like you. I have for a while, actually."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Blaine's heart fluttered, all fear and stress now completely evacuated from his system.

"I wasn't sure whether you felt the same way about me," Mike responded, nuzzling up against Blaine's neck.

"How did you know…?" Blaine asked, hugging Mike back in a warm embrace.

"I didn't," Mike returned, pulling back to look him straight in the eye. "I took a shot."

"Well, Michael Chang Jr., that was an excellent shot," Blaine smirked before kissing Mike again. So Blaine was breaking his one and only rule, quite blatantly at that even. But maybe some rules were just meant to be broken, he thought. At least, Mike was well worth it.


End file.
